1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for carrying a load and more particularly, but not by way of limitations, to enclosed self supporting devices for mounting to the rear exterior of a vehicle, and methods of use thereof, for enabling operator of a vehicle to carry a wide variety of items and is adopted to operate without requiring additional mechanical devices such as trailer with axles, springs, and wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, when available space inside a motor vehicle is inadequate for some intended function required by the operator of a vehicle, any substantially larger additional enclosed space must be obtained either by acquiring separate device such as trailer, or, by physical replacement or removal of some part of an existing vehicle thereby causing permanent change of its original form and intention. Some disadvantages of acquiring and operating separate devices such as trailer may be lack of maneuverability during unfavorable traffic occurrence, pulling of a trailer during travel over the rough surface in an off-road situation, availability of storage space, availability of parking space, additional costs of mechanical upkeep of tires, wheels, and axles, and the cost of registration. Some disadvantages of physical replacement, or removal of a part, or parts, of an existing vehicle may be such as high cost of customizing and replacement system, such as new cargo system replacing original enclosed space, an inadequate gain of additional space resulting from modification to the roof of a vehicle, or the sides of a vehicle Furthermore, such modifications to a vehicle permanently change its original form and intention thus possibly lowering economic value of a vehicle.
Various other types of storage devices and carrier accessories mountable to a top, or a back, of a vehicle have been tried and used. However, these devices have features that limit their use, and are limited in space availability.
One such device is disclosed in Bettenhousen U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,862 comprising an automobile rear baggage container removably mounted to the rear bumper of the automobile and secured to rear wheel wells and to the rear bumper.
Lawrosky U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,858 discloses a carrier accessory for vans utilizing a bracket adaptable to vans which must be used in conjunction with the existing hinge brackets of the vehicle's rear doors having a supplemental support from a frame or bumper.
Chown U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,840 discloses a load carrying unit connected to a vehicle by means of a standard ball-and-socket hitch used in conjunction with a cantilever arm.
Polk U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,457 discloses a cargo and storage apparatus forming a sealed container adapted to be hingedly mounted on the rear exterior of a van-type vehicle.
Disclosures of other types of storage containers are made in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,671,439; 4,228,011; 4,282,994; 3,999,693; 3,762,758; 3,650,443; 3,228,575; 3,228,576; 3,202,332; 2,746,659; 2,597,656; 2,551,901; and 2,136,157.
To overcome the shortcomings of the existing methods, the present invention was developed to produce an effective gain of additional enclosed space when required by the operator of a vehicle. In contrast to the existing methods, an additional enclosed space is gained by this load carrier device positioned on top, the sides and the back of a carrier vehicle in one unitary structure.